


Do It For Him

by Bunnytaichou



Series: Long Goodbye [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnytaichou/pseuds/Bunnytaichou
Summary: After most of his dreams are crushed, Gabriel Reyes decides to pack up, move on, and start his life over.  On the way, he meets a special someone that changes his life forever.  Suddenly, he has new dreams, and everything that he does is for him.





	1. Prologue:  If You Go...

“I don't want you to go…”

The words hang heavy in the air of a room dimly lit by what light manages to infiltrate through spaces in between the curtains. Lying on rumpled sheets stained by the events of the night before, Gabriel moves away from the arms encircling him to stare into the face of the person who had put something so utterly ridiculous out into the ether — a baby face. Clean shaven and featuring wide blue eyes that betray innocence and too much trusting, this face doesn’t look like it should belong to someone who had fucked him into the mattress the night before. Yet, as he shifts his body, he can feel the uncomfortable remnants of several sessions. It makes his dick twitch just thinking about it, and he reaches for Jack’s, hoping the rough stroking will shut him up. It doesn’t. 

Jack moans appreciatively, but he knows this trick and doesn’t give up. A hand covered in sun kissed white skin grasps the busy light brown hand to stop it, and those damn baby blues bore into Gabriel’s deep brown gaze as lips he’d rather be tasting than hearing from speak the words, “Gabe, please.”

“Jack, please,” he counters as he moves his own lips to the other’s already bruised neck. “One more before I go.”

He practically purs this offer, but his lover is the most stubborn blonde he’s ever met. Jack pushes away and sits up, looking down at the now sighing Gabriel. His eyes narrow and his tone is full of accusations as he speaks, “You can’t even talk to me.”

“If you know that, why are you trying to make me do it?” Gabriel retorts as he rolls on his side in search of a cigarette. All he finds is an empty box, and that makes up his mind on what to do next. 

“Nothing will be solved by giving up. If you could just wait…” Jack pleads as he reaches for the other, only to end up with air. He sighs as the stubborn dark haired man begins to pull on the camo pants that had been ripped off of him the night before. He should’ve thrown them further away in a place that would have been harder to find them. But Gabe is getting dressed in them now, leaving a stung partner behind. “Gabe, please listen to me.”

“You’re not the one going through this, Jack. You’re perfect, as always.”

Some vulnerability is shown, and while Jack is happily seeing this as a breakthrough, all Gabriel can see is a set back. He feels arms settle around his waist and then kisses on his neck. It’s a little late for them, he tells himself, but instead of moving away, he closes his eyes and leans back. 

Still, he has made his decision, and he’s firm on it. If he has to take Jack’s dick or vice versa one more time to get out of here, so be it. They’ve done this enough to know that he could easily slip away while the damn wunderkind here sleeps it off. 

“Gabe, you’re not alone. I want to be there for you.”

It sounds good, but then so do a lot of bands before the lead singer opens his mouth. This situation feels a lot like that. This part of the song is nice, but he can’t trust that it will be that way until the end. He wants to tune out before things get ugly. 

“Jack,” he starts with a sigh and then pulls himself away. “You’re a good guy and hella fun in bed.”

“Is that all this is?” Jack looks like a damn kicked puppy, and Gabriel finds himself trying to ignore his weakness for cute animals in need. The puppy has daggers, and he tosses another one at his heart. “Even if that’s true, I’m still here for you, but I know it’s not.”

“Come on, Jack,” Gabriel begins to laugh because making a joke out of hard situations is the best way he knows how to deal with them. He laughs more, even though Jack doesn’t join him. Then he breathes slowly, “This whole thing is literally we got drunk and fucked one too many times. Nobody ever said we were supposed to get married. And I just… don’t wanna stay around here, okay?”

As he turns his back and then bends to pick up an olive green shirt, the jingling of the dog tags around his neck breaks the tense silence. He adds in a sigh as he pulls on his shirt. Then he begins searching for his hoodie. 

“Tell me why,” Jack suddenly demands. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Haven’t you heard enough?” Frustration is beginning to peak inside of him now, but he tells himself that it is about his missing hoodie and not anything emotional. Looking around, he sees the cuff of a familiar black sleeve peeking out from under the bed and lowers himself to the floor to retrieve it. 

“No.” Jack sounds very firm, but the two know each other a little too well. Gabriel doesn’t have to see it or feel it to know that the blonde is trembling. 

Gabriel stands up, having found his hoodie, and he is face to face with the only person who could weaken his resolve. He turns away to pull it on and zip it. “Stop it, Jack.”

“You think I’m an idiot, so explain it like I’m an idiot.”

Instead, Gabriel turns and kisses him. Jack wriggles, but the other already knows his knees are weak, and that makes it easy to push him over onto the bed. He tries to pretend that he sees this only as a necessary waste of time, but really, he wants this. He needs this before he goes. 

Every touch and every kiss is committed to memory. He breathes in Jack’s scent any time his nose is close to his skin, and he wills himself never to forget any of these sensations as he buries himself deep inside the blonde. 

Because this will be the last time…

When all is done, he is close to tears as he slips away from the arms of his sleeping lover. The grip is extra tight because they both knew that this was how it was going to go. 

Once he is free and dressed, he kisses the other’s temple and whispers, “I’m sorry, Jack.” Then he slips, out of the bedroom, out of the apartment, and into a grey December morning. Afraid of being caught, he doesn’t even give his truck, loaded with what belongings he can take, time to warm up. Once it’s started, he pulls out of the parking spot and takes off down the road, wiping away a single tear. There is no time for sorrow now. He is on his way to a new life — one that doesn’t include the man he can’t admit he loves.


	2. Country Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take me home to the place where I beloooong! West Virginia!

A little before three in the morning, the grey winter sky over Fallkirk, West Virginia became white with snowfall so dense that one could barely see anything but flurries if they were out there. By six, all was white, with more on the way. It wasn’t until after ten that the plows were able to mobilize in full force to dig everything out. School was definitely canceled for the day, and this was the talk of most of the town for a better portion of the morning. However, a few people at the B&S gas station were gossiping about something, or rather someone else as they gathered near the registers. When the door to the men’s restroom swung open, conversation died down or changed to a cover topic, but all eyes, rather through sideways glances or outright staring, were on Gabriel Reyes. 

Already wearing a black parka with white fur trimming the hood, and a black skull cap, he pulled on a pair of leather gloves as he approached the register, where he’d left his items he meant to purchase. 

“You doin’ alright there, fella?” The cashier, a girl with chin length bleach blonde hair and double eyebrow piercings asked. 

“Just fine, thanks.” Gabe answered as the girl began ringing up his items: two packs of cigarettes, an energy drink, and a microwaveable soup. 

Another cashier, a dyed redhead with shoulder length curls, grabbed the soup and slightly recoiled at his gaze. She then smiled, “Let me warm this up for ya, hun.”

“Sure. Thanks.” He nodded towards her and began putting down cash on the counter. “And I had forty on six.”

“Right.” 

The blonde rang him up and bagged his items with a nervous smile. When she finished and presented his change, which he pocketed, he stepped aside to wait for his soup. Though his eyes were on his phone and the fact that he had 17 new texts that he didn’t want to read, he could feel the stares. Conversation had shifted back to the snowstorm, but he knew that once he left this place, the topic would switch back to his appearance. He didn’t care though. As soon as he left this town, he would never see these people again. 

The microwave beeped and the redhead fetched the soup, wrapping it in several napkins before giving it to him. 

“Thanks,” he nodded to her. 

“You take care, hun.” She said giving him a look that he hated. 

He nodded again and then headed out to his truck with his bag in one hand and the soup in the other. Going around to the passenger side, he tossed the bag on the empty seat and put the soup in one of the cup holders. Then he hopped in on the driver’s side to get on his way. As he pulled out onto the main road, the tires of his truck crunched against salt that the plows had put down. He drove with this and the hum of the truck’s engine as the only sounds along the backroads for a while before finding himself blocked. Most of the town itself had been dug out by now, but they were still working on the service roads to the interstate. He had hoped taking a detour along the back roads would help him avoid this, but at least he didn’t have a long wait. While he watched a plow approaching, he pulled out one of the cigarettes he’d gotten and lit it with his zippo. He flicked it closed with a clank and tossed it in the other cup holder. Then he leaned back and exhaled as he watched the plow begin to work. 

His phone chimed again and he picked it up. Another message from Jack with the words he had expected but didn’t want to see. “Please come back.”

Exhaling again, he tossed his phone onto the driver’s seat and then put his truck in gear as the plow passed, clearing his way. 

Turning back wouldn’t be hard, even with the snow. In fact, because of it, he hadn’t gotten as far as he would have hoped to by now. If he changed his mind now, he could arrive in time to have dinner with Jackie boy. Then they could pretend that this never happened and that everything was ok. That would make his lover happy, but Gabe didn’t think he could do it, even for Jack’s sake. Whenever he thought of trying, he saw the memory of himself sitting on an exam table with his head in his hands as one of the people they called lab coats placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Captain Reyes. But the good news is, you have a lot of alternatives. I can refer you to someone you can talk to…”

He hadn’t talked to that referral just like he hadn’t talked to Jack. Not that it mattered. It was obvious that until that morning, Jack had been sure he knew the full extent of what was going on. Gabriel didn’t have it in him to talk about what really had pushed him over the edge. It was hard enough admitting it to himself that it was over. One of his dreams would not come true. 

He was on the highway when his phone started to vibrate and sing this silly country song about how to spell the word chicken -- Jack’s ringtone. He’d set it as that just a few months ago, despite the blonde’s protests and threats that he would never call if that was going to be his ringtone. A part of Gabe wanted to pull over to the shoulder to answer, but he knew that would only make this even harder to do. He wasn’t a man who cried often. Yet he had shed a tear when he had left Jack and once before when he decided that this was what he wanted to do. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Just because they spent a lot of time together, some of which included fucking, didn’t mean he needed to be this attached did it? They weren’t married, and they had both gone into this knowing that wasn’t a probable outcome, hadn’t they?

Gabriel didn’t feel so sure. 

He put his cigarette out and merged onto the ramp to the highway he needed to be on. This would be the road for the next couple of hours. He turned on his radio and then grabbed the cup of soup to sip it. Then he popped open the energy drink. While he was sipping the jockey stopped talking and played a song. He put the drink aside and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, letting his mind wander off as he watched the road. 

————————-

Jack Morrison still had titty milk breath when he had been assigned to room with Gabriel Reyes for “the special project”. At least this was Gabe’s opinion of him. The boy was already declared a hero for surviving behind enemy lines after much of his unit had been killed when their camp was bombed. He kept himself and three others alive in the desert and got them to safety. Safety had been the marines who had been sent in to sweep the area. One of those units had included Gabe, who had scoffed at all of the back pats and such that Jack had gotten. What was it he had called the boy? A wet behind the ears corn fucker? Something like that. The point had been that he had never expected to see Jack again, most especially when he had been recommended for and agreed to enlist in the “special project”. Imagine his shock when he found out who he was going to be sharing a dorm with. 

“Just my luck,” Gabriel remarked as Jack entered their shared living space with his duffle bag and dropped it on the floor. 

“I know you,” Jack spoke of the young man who was seated on what they would later begin to call the standard issue couch with his foot on the coffee table. “You’re Reyes. You’re one of the guys who pulled us out.”

“You don’t say,” Gabriel gave him a sarcastic smirk. 

“So do you...know anything about what we’re doing? I only heard it was a special project.”

“You know what I know. Congratulations.”

The project had been special, indeed. Only the best of the best got injected with whatever Santeria shit that enhanced all of their stats across the board. In the beginning, it was hell. He came to appreciate Jack during those times they spent on the couch together dry heaving into buckets and sleeping while leaned against each other because their beds felt too far away to manage the walk on legs that felt like jelly trying to support heads that felt like cracking boulders. They took turns heating up broth and fetching water for each other. They took care of each other. Soon enough, Gabe stopped seeing Jack as a titty milk breath wanna be hero cornfucker. Instead he started to see someone he could lean on. There were few people he could say that about. 

And that is why, as he pulled into another gas station for the second fill up of his trip, he looked at his phone again and felt his heart breaking. Partners shouldn’t do this to each other, and so that meant that he was dissolving their partnership. It wasn’t Jack’s fault. As he made his way to the men’s bathroom, he frowned heavily, thinking to himself that during their talk that wasn’t really a talk this morning, he should have told him that. The problem was never Jack. Even if he was a cornfucker, he was still a good friend -- always supportive and always there. Gabriel had to admit now that Jack had been more than a friend. Maybe being married to Jack wouldn’t have been the worst thing. Perhaps if things had continued the way they were between them, Gabe would have considered settling down with Jack. But everything changed the day he sat on that exam table. 

He wanted to just keep going, as if the distance on the road would allow him to run away from it all, but one thing all that Santeria shit couldn’t do was take away his need to sleep. He had to admit temporary defeat when he made his third stop for a fill up. It was time to find a motel. 

His body wanted him to, but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep, at least not well. His heart wouldn’t stop wanting Jack. 

Curling up under the cheap motel sheets, he sighed at the lack of arms around him. True, they didn’t share a bed every night, but it had always been an option. On nights when he couldn’t sleep for whatever reason, he could crawl in bed with Jack. In the beginning, he had used the excuse that he wanted to fuck. He couldn’t even remember when he’d started crawling in just to fall asleep in the blonde’s arms. 

Closing his eyes now, he shoved his hand in his boxers and began to tug himself roughly, hoping that this would get him to sleep. But even masturbation wasn’t the same without Jack. His mind went back to a night when he realized Jack wasn’t just fucking him the way it had all started. In the beginning, it had been rough -- carnal. They would wrestle and bite each other in a somewhat violent ritual to determine who would be on top, at first, but at some point, Gabriel had found that they were yielding to each other less with force and more with tenderness. Gradually, it had become less about who was dominant and more about fulfilling each other’s desires and need for intimacy. Stubborn Gabriel had not considered that it became about love. Instead, he told himself that he preferred the romantic way because it meant less bruises. He couldn’t admit until he was alone in this motel that he had lived for tender touches, gentle caresses and sweet kisses. Right now, he wished to fall asleep in the afterglow with Jack’s arms around him. Yes, he had definitely allowed himself to fall in love. Thankfully, Jack didn’t know about this, or he would have never gotten as far as he had.

“I’m never doing this again,” Gabriel told himself as he got into his truck at dawn of the next morning. He had only managed a couple of hours of sleep at most. The rest of the time had been spent missing Jack, a fact which annoyed him.

Falling in love with Jack had to be more trouble than it was worth. He felt like an idiot for allowing these feelings to develop, but he wasn’t entirely sure he could blame himself for how it had happened. The blonde might push for so many other things, but when it came to their relationship, it evolved into what it was so slowly and naturally that only now that he was trying to put it behind him did Gabriel truly recognize it for what it was. He regretted that he had left it so cruelly, laughing at the idea that they could be anything long term when, in reality, they had been that in all but name and legal documentation right up until he walked out that door. 

“Ah, Jack,” he sighed as he looked over the missed calls and unanswered texts. “In a better world, me loving you and you loving me would be enough. If I didn’t know you like I do, I’d just call you and say it -- that I love you. I know you, though. That would be all you need to hear to make you try to be my hero. Sorry that’s not what I need right now, even if we both wish that’s how it could be…”

———————-  
Jack knew even before he woke up alone in a cold bed. He had known it even as Gabriel laid him down on this bed and covered his body with kisses. He’d known even as he succumbed to the pleasure of feeling Gabe deep inside of him stroking his most sensitive place. 

This was goodbye...

The talk this morning was his one attempt to stop Gabriel from what he was planning. 

His heart had dropped out of his chest when the plan was first brought up a week or so ago. He had been too stunned to really do or say anything, but once he’d recovered, he had told himself that there wasn’t much point in trying. Gabe always had his own ideas about how things should go, and it was a rare occasion that Jack was able to change his mind. 

Mulling it all over left Jack feeling hurt and angry. He had even gone so far as to avoid his lover for a few days, but in the end, they couldn’t stay apart for very long. Just this fact alone made Gabriel’s decision more than baffling. They never spent more than a night or two apart. How could Gabe be leaving for good?

“Nobody said we were supposed to get married…”

Damn that had stung, but it was sadly unsurprising that his lover would say something like that. Of course, he could look Jack right in the eye and say to him that almost two years spent together meant nothing because no one could close off like Gabriel Reyes. The time that Jack had spent with him, watching him gradually open up enough to love and to be loved, had caused him to forget how cold things could get when Gabriel was walling off. Or perhaps it hurt more because in order to shut Jack out completely, he had to throw him out first. Either way, he felt like a fool for falling in love when all of this had started under the pretense of drunken casual sex.

The first time had been after a few passes of a bottle of cheap tequila. Truthfully, neither of them had been that drunk. It was a rough, yet passionate affair that started as a wrestling match but ended with Jack on his back with one of his legs propped up on Gabe’s thick shoulder. He had lost that match, but he couldn’t handle his booze as well as Gabe. That was his excuse, anyway. In reality, after a few “accidental” grabs and hand brushes, he had become very interested in becoming more acquainted with Gabe’s cock. Just this one time, he had said then, but in the end, it became fun for them to wrestle each other for it. It was exciting not knowing who would end up taking who’s cock, but definitely knowing that it was going to feel amazing. The only thing better than being rammed by Gabe was to be the ramming into that bubble butt.

They had woke the next morning after the tequila with slight hangovers and a silent agreement to never talk about that night, at least not in any way that would clarify their relationship. Jack believed in the beginning that it was enough for him to blow off steam by having drunken sex with Gabe. Because it seemed like his partner wanted nothing more, he convinced himself that he felt the same. But everything changed the night Gabriel had crawled in bed with him and shoved his hand into his shorts and whispered in his ear, “Fuck me, Jackie boy.” By that point, Jack had been too smitten to say no.

But to love Gabe was to accept that when times got tough, even love wouldn’t keep him from shutting everyone out. This was to be expected of someone who would only explain himself or talk about his emotions when pressed or if he could make it into a joke. Having dealt with his lover’s defense mechanisms, Jack was frankly surprised that he was even told that he was being left behind. The only explanation he could come up with was one that was heartbreaking. Maybe all of this had been so hard on Gabriel that he hadn’t been able to completely wall off. This would explain the way he’d crawled into bed with Jack and put his arms around him in silence. When he was asked what was wrong, he had given an at first vague answer.

“I can’t stay here anymore…”

Can’t and won’t are two different things, of course, and Jack knew that Gabe’s motivations went towards the latter. He just didn’t understand why. Their relationship wasn’t some perfect, storybook romance. Sometimes they argued, especially over Gabriel’s tendency to be stubborn and hard headed. They had made the mistake of never defining what their relationship was, but Jack knew that it was definitely something. They had grown too accustomed to the nights spent in each other’s arms to able to truthfully say that no feelings were involved.

But thinking on all of this led him right back to how Gabe had left like it was nothing. Because of that decision, Jack was alone in his bed, left only with the scent of his fleeing lover. Anger had quickly given way to longing. If things had to end between them, at the very least Jack wanted one last kiss and to say the words that they had dared not say in all of this time.

“Idiots,” he sighed to himself, speaking of the two of them. Only idiots would have allowed things to come to this. 

He didn’t know what to do other than to admit to himself that Gabe was not going to answer his calls or texts. Life had to go on. He had to go on, even though he didn’t feel up to trying.

It was a bit after twelve when he glanced at the clock a final time before pulling himself out of bed. In a moment of panic, he rushed to the bathroom and looked on the sink. Then he sighed with relief and sent one last text to the person he knew wouldn’t answer. 

“Meds.”

He wanted to call him and scold him -- to tell him that a cross country drive was not the best idea for him now -- all things he should have said the day Gabriel told him that this was going to happen. Instead, he tossed his phone on his bed and stripped down to shower. Life had to go on, even if his heart kept telling him that it refused to.  
\--------------------------

“Jack, you look like hell.”

Ana was allowed to say this. After all, friends should be honest with each other, and she was definitely a good friend. It was 5 in the morning in Cairo, yet she was on a video call with him when she could be sleeping in and enjoying her leave. Even through text messages, Jack was horrible at hiding it when he was down and out, and so Ana, like the mom of the group that she was, decided she needed to check on him as soon as she was free.

Holding a cup of black coffee in his hands, he smiled at the image of her. “I feel like hell. Haven’t been able to sleep well.”

“Is everything alright?” she frowned. “How is Gabriel?”

“Gabel is…” Jack began and sighed. “He’s gone.”

“Gone?! What do you mean gone?!”

Seeing her eyes go wide and hearing the panic in her voice made Jack feel instantly guilty. For people in their line of work, this was very bad wording. Putting his coffee down on the table, he shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Not gone like KIA. I mean, he left. He left me, Ana. I mean… he left us...”

“Why would he do that?” she asked slowly as her face shifted from panic to confusion. 

“I don’t know. Frustration with his treatment. On the surface, that’s what it seems like, but I know Gabriel. The surface things are never the issue. I think it’s me.”

Ana shook her head, “Jack, I don’t understand. Why would it be you? You have done nothing but care for him.”

Jack sighed, “Care for him, yes, but I never told him how much. I never told him anything. We’ve gone all this time never talking about how we really feel about each other. I allowed myself to believe that we didn’t need to. I’m almost sure he loved me, but… he’s gone. I don’t know what to think anymore.”

He assumed that this was all a bombshell for Ana, who had never been told about the relationship. There was a cup of coffee out of frame on her desk, which she picked up and sipped. Then she smoothed her long dark hair behind her ears. “Wow, Jack. I’m… surprised…”

“I know,” he sighed as his fingers nervously drummed against his own mug of joe. “And I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to tell you because we were both telling ourselves it was just sex, and those are details I’m sure you didn’t want to hear.”

“Right,” she nodded. “But now that he’s gone, you’re realizing that you love him. Honestly, I always knew that there was something between the two of you. I’m just surprised that it went on this long. I would think at the very least, you would have been the one to be honest about your feelings, Jack. I’m not surprised with Gabriel, but you…”

“I got comfortable with not defining things. I think a part of me was afraid that if I said it out loud, I don’t know… Gabe would do what he’s already done.”

“Jack, I think you need to tell him this,” Ana sighed, once again smoothing her hair behind her ears. 

“He won’t answer any of my messages or calls,” Jack sighed again. “He’s made it clear that it’s over, and even though I don’t want to accept that, I don’t even know where to find him.”

“You have to find him, Jack. He may have never said, but I could see the way he looked at you. I saw it in his eyes whenever he talked about you. He loves you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And have bonus chapter 1. I hope this is as enjoyable as the main story. I promise that this will explain a few things with the main fic.

**Author's Note:**

> It just felt right to begin posting this on Father's Day. I've been working on this in the background for a while. That said, it's going to be updated very slowly to avoid revealing too much for the main part of the series. This is a prequel, pretty much.


End file.
